


Rising to the Challenge

by blackamberwolf



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackamberwolf/pseuds/blackamberwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard to believe, but the tooth box did not lie. He, Jack Frost really had once been the eternal child named Nightlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising to the Challenge

For all fans of the Guardians of Childhood books, William Joyce's newest picture book has Nightlight becoming Jack Frost. 

Jack from the movie has finally regained all his memory's and knows he used to be Nightlight. He has always known that something was wrong with how Bunny had reacted in "68" and now he knew what it was. Jack was scared of how Bunny would react if he ever found out that Jack used to be Nightlight.


End file.
